1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an AD adapter module, and more particularly to an AD adapter module capable of transforming an AC power into a DC power for a flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power board module is a type of AD adapter modules and has the advantages of small size and low cost. In the current flat panel display, such an AD adapter module is utilized to transform AC power into DC power and to serve as a power supply.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional power board module 10, which mainly includes a power board 101, a socket 103, and a shielding case 105.
The socket 103 is welded to the power board 101. The shielding case 105 has a hole 1050 penetrating the shielding case 105. The power board 101 is disposed within the shielding case 105 with the socket 103 being exposed from the hole 1050.
The shielding case 105 serves as a shield for shielding the low-frequency electric field radiation generated by the power board 101. In addition to the power board 101, other electrical elements such as logic circuit boards and the like may also be disposed in the shielding case 105. These electrical elements may be disposed at suitable positions in the flat panel display through the shielding case 105 fastened to the flat panel display.
As shown in FIG. 1, the dimension of the shielding case 105 in the X1 direction is about equal to that of the power board 101 in the X1 direction owing to the limitation of electrical and structural design.
In the process of combining the power board 101 with the shielding case 105, the power board 101 is first placed into the shielding case 105. Then, the power board 101 is slightly tilted to make the socket 103 and the connectors 107a and 107b entering the holes 1050, 1052a, and 1052b, respectively. Next, the power board 101 is rotated to be horizontal so the power board 101 can be fastened to the shielding case 105.
In order to respectively expose the socket 103 and the connectors 107a and 107b from the holes 1050, 1052a and 1052b, the holes 1050, 1052a and 1052b are configured to be larger than the socket 103 and the connectors 107a and 107b. Taking the socket 103 as an example, the reason why the hole 1050 is made larger is to make the socket 103, which is in the same tilted state as the power board 101, be smoothly inserted into the hole 1050. However, when the power board 101 is fastened to the shielding case 105 in the horizontal state, a gap 1054 is left between the external side of the socket 103 and the hole 1050.
FIG. 2 is a schematic illustration of the assembled power board 101 and shielding case 105. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line passing through the combination of the socket 103 and the shielding case 105 in FIG. 1 and is further combined with the power board 101 in FIG. 1, which is then rotated 180 degrees along the X1 direction.
In the assembled power board module 10, the socket 103 is exposed from the hole 1050, and a gap 1054 is left between the socket 103 and the shielding case 105. Hence, when the plug of the power line is inserted into the socket 103 along the X1 direction, corresponding stress is imposed on the welded portion 109 between the socket 103 and the power board 101. Consequently, if the stress on the plug exceeds the strength of the welded portion 109, cracks will occur in the welded portion 109 between the socket 103 and the power board 101. Thus, the module may be short-circuited and the flat panel display cannot operate.